


Rational

by IvyOnTheHolodeck



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyOnTheHolodeck/pseuds/IvyOnTheHolodeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goddamnit, man, I can't help you if you won't talk to me!"</p><p>"Your desire to assist, Doctor, is appreciated but unnecessary. I am fine."</p><p>"Bullshit." I glower at the Vulcan, who still hasn't turned his gaze from the window of the observation deck. Streaks of light flit past, suggesting countless solar systems packed with unruly species, all suffering through their separate lives. Despite all the minds out there, the height of stupidity is contained in this room - and it's not listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rational

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do, in fact, totally ship Spock and Kirk. Nonetheless, I think Spock's point here is valid and should be respected.

"Goddamnit, man, I can't help you if you won't talk to me!"  
  
"Your desire to assist, Doctor, is appreciated but unnecessary. I am fine."  
  
"Bullshit." I glower at the Vulcan, who still hasn't turned his gaze from the window of the observation deck. Streaks of light flit past, suggesting countless solar systems packed with unruly species, all suffering through their separate lives. Despite all the minds out there, the height of stupidity is contained in this room - and it's not listening.  
  
"Doctor, I find your incessant badgering to be both inefficient and illogical, as I have already stated my lack of interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with the captain." Spock's hands are clasped firmly behind his back, his posture unyieldingly straight. Lord only knows what Jim sees in the hobgoblin, but -  
  
"You're attracted to him." Spock doesn't respond. "You said it yourself! We all heard you on the surface-"  
  
"I must remind you that, at the time, I was compromised by the Grunghem's telepathic field. I was not in control of my faculties."  
  
"Tell me you're not, then. Tell me, with all that famed Vulcan honesty, that you're not interested in Jim."  
  
Spock is silent.  
  
"I thought so." I run a hand through my hair. Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a matchmaker. "He meant what he said, you know. The idiot's fallen for you, hard, and Jim doesn't fall for people. Screw them, sure, but not fall for them."  
  
If I didn't know Spock better, I'd say the man was clenching his teeth. "I am aware of the veracity of the Captain's declaration of emotional attachment."  
  
"So what the hell is the problem!" Is there a medical cure for idiocy? Then again, if there was, I'd have to hypospray most of Starfleet. "He's on the bridge right now, you can just-"  
  
"No, Doctor, I cannot 'just.'" The hobgoblin's ears are turning green, nearly invisible in the low light of the abandoned deck - the crew had cleared out quickly when I stormed in.  
  
"Why not!"  
  
Spock raises an eyebrow. "Mutual sexual attraction is not a sufficient basis for a stable romantic relationship. I should think you, of all people, would understand that, Doctor."  
  
That's a low blow. I grind my teeth, then take a deep breath. The reference to my failed marriage is a slap in the face, but I am not so easily distracted. "You could at least give the man a chance-"  
  
"I have calculated the probability of a relationship between myself and the Captain lasting more than twelve months to be three point zero nine four percent. Furthermore, there is a sixty-seven point five three eight percent chance that such a relationship would destabilize the bridge crew, and a thirty-four point nine zero one percent chance that such a destabilization would lead to the destruction of the ship. The logical course of action is obvious."  
  
"Dammit, Spock, Jim's been pining after you for months now! He's already drowning his lovesickness in Saurian brandy. Do you have any idea what heartbreak is going to do to him?" I don't want to think about it. Jim isn't a happy drunk, and the idiot has poured his soul into this. Thinking Spock was heterosexual was, for Jim, painful enough - knowing that Spock returns his interest but still doesn't want him might break the man.  
  
Spock closes his eyes. "I am aware of the Captain's inefficient coping mechanisms. They do not affect my decision."  
  
"Jesus." I pinch the bridge of my nose. I’m running out of ideas. "Don't you want to be happy?"  
  
That was the wrong thing to say. Incredibly, the hobgoblin's shoulders draw even farther back. "I am Vulcan. Being 'happy' is irrelevant."  
  
"Spock-"  
  
"I am returning to my quarters, Doctor. Good night." Commander Spock pivots on his heel and strides from the room, his boots clacking implacably on the floor.  
  
Dammit.  
  
I slouch against the window as star systems, unaware and uncaring of my failure, continue to stream by. I really need a drink.  



End file.
